Conventional medical equipment for obtaining an electrocardiogram reading from an individual obtains up to twelve leads, typically obtained using ten wired electrodes, placed at precise locations on the individual's body, to obtain measurements used to construct the electrocardiogram. Such equipment has not been suitable for continuous monitoring of the individual, as the equipment is not readily portable, and movement of the individual can interfere with the precise placement of one or more of the leads and the accuracy of the readings obtained.
Attempts have been made to create portable means for obtaining electrocardiogram readings, specifically useful for monitoring individuals with potential heart conditions outside of a medical facility. However, these portable devices are typically limited to two or three sensors, which measure heart rate, rhythm, and similar conditions, and construct an electrocardiogram waveform using artificial algorithmic modeling processes. Electrocardiograms obtained in this matter have not been as accurate nor as complete as a twelve-lead electrocardiogram, obtained without use of modeling algorithms.
A twelve-lead electrocardiogram is specifically intended for use as a diagnostic measurement. Electrocardiograms obtained using fewer leads do not obtain QRS-ST-T waveforms with complete accuracy and are typically useful only for determining cardiac rate and rhythm.
Attempts to obtain twelve-lead electrocardiograms using portable means have included “halter monitors” and similar devices, which are used to obtain periodic, intermittent readings over a period ranging from twenty-four to seventy-two hours via wired electrodes, which transmit these readings to a portable recorder. After use, the entire monitor and recorder are typically returned to a physician's office, where the recorded readings can be processed for analysis. Though more accurate than other portable measuring devices, halter monitors are unsuitable for continuous periods of monitoring, especially when it is desirable for a user's mobility to remain unrestricted.
A need exists for a portable heart monitoring system usable to continuously monitor the heart activity of a user to obtain a complete, twelve-lead electrocardiogram reading, through use of wearable electrodes, such as electrodes integrated with one or more pieces of clothing capable of wireless communication. A portable system able to continuously obtain a complete and accurate, twelve-lead electrocardiogram reading would be of significant benefit to individuals having suspected and/or potential heart conditions, which require that the individual be monitored continuously for a lengthy period of time to diagnose the presence or absence of such conditions. Further, a portable system can incorporate the functionality and wireless capabilities of other portable devices, such as cellular (smart) telephones, handheld computers, home computers, or similar devices.
A further need exists for a portable heart monitoring system usable to continuously or periodically monitor a mobile user, such as during athletic events and other instances of physical activity, that can be accessible at any time to obtain the measured data in a variety of output formats.
A need also exists for a portable heart monitoring system that can coordinate data between a centralized database, medical facilities, physicians, insurance providers, and/or other similar individuals and organizations for streamlining the diagnosis, care, and treatment of an individual.
Additionally, a need exists for a portable heart monitoring system usable to detect a heart attack or similar emergency and trigger a response by recognizing a potential emergency condition that exceeds a predetermined safe threshold, and automatically and wirelessly contacting appropriate medical, insurance, and/or emergency response personnel for responding to the user at a specific location.
The present embodiments meet these needs.